fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CoolBlackZ
Archived Archived my first page. Was getting a bit too long so I just wanted to clear some space for you guys to come talk to me. Demons of Desierto (part 2; the vengeance) Done as you suggested; shouldn't be the time that Tetsuya starts to talk to Sa'luk? Tabor gorilla (talk) 12:27, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Cursan had made the offer we have talked about to Tetsuya. I have also introduced the stage entrance of Sabrina. Tabor gorilla (talk) 18:12, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Done it: I've stopped at disgusting. I still want to maintain, as unstated thought, that Sa'luk wants to make the deal since he has sensed Sabrina: after, Cursan himself does not believe much in Tetsuya's goodness, so its more of a last ditch effort Tabor gorilla (talk) 20:21, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Maybe is just me, but I actually I think Cursan may advise his pupil the oher way around this time: sure, he is a gluttonous demon, but he actually cares a lot about Sa'luk, and would not have an innocent murdered in cold blood, something that would stain Sa'luk's soul for good. Actually, I think it would be better if you rewrite the last bit of dialogue, omitting either the fact that a)Tetsuya wants to recruit him or b) that Tetsuya had evacuated the civilians before destroying the tower. So, Sa'luk would still be conflicted, but would decide to go through on his decision. Tabor gorilla (talk) 06:21, May 17, 2017 (UTC)D Done may part. I have all also written the reaction (or better, the lack thereof) of Tetsuya on their bargain. Now it's your turn. Tabor gorilla (talk) 15:10, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. For the sake of comedy, I have imaged that a) Sabrina and Cursan were acquinatances; b) Cursan is awe of her magic and scared shitless of her; c) Sabrina knows it, and loves to tease Cursan. Plus, she may "eavesdrop" some of their telephatic bantering, to humorous effect. Returning to serious matters, Sa'luk is uttering is creed as acting like a major badass. Tabor gorilla (talk) 18:32, May 17, 2017 (UTC) He finds this situation disturbingly funny (but more disturbing, for him at least). Now is time for the Busy Conqueror Tabor gorilla (talk) 06:15, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Sa'luk is really sorry. That is a good starting point. Tabor gorilla (talk) 07:31, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Sa'luk's heart is beginning to thaw, but it would take more to them. Tabor gorilla (talk) 09:09, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Specifically, it is about helping him in his mission of purgin the world of scum. But, on this level, I would also focus on his personal anguish. Sa'luk is scarred man, who has been betrayed by his once close comrades. Tetsuya and co should try to connect on him on a personal level. Tabor gorilla (talk) 09:35, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Now I've come to the part when Sa'luk is talking about the practical side of their agreement with Tetsuya (basically, Sa'luk is skeptical about Tetsuya guild becoming the strongest in the world). Do you want Sabrina to make the proposal more alletting, offering Sa'luk help? Or should Cursan mention her in his discourse?Tabor gorilla (talk) 11:14, May 18, 2017 (UTC) One last turn before Sa'luk is convinced. About Cursan, when he is not talking in italics he is speaking like any normal human being, so the member of Dawn Horizon are hearing everything he was saying, lol Tabor gorilla (talk) 11:46, May 18, 2017 (UTC) He joined. I also wrote some about "ship-teasing" between Lindsey and Sa'luk, to which Sabrina is aware and amused. Cancel that part if you do not like that, or improve above it. The rest is all up to you. Tabor gorilla (talk) 13:16, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Absolutely: it has been a pleasure. Just one question for you: how did you assing the grades among your members? Can someone on someway advanced his position? If you are instered on some other stuff with my character, I am looking forward it Tabor gorilla (talk) 14:25, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Well, that is fair. Not to brag, but to really brag, I think my character would be easily qualified for an S position within Dawn Horizon. Plus, he is probably gonna have a lot of buttheads with Mizuki. A lot. But, hey, that would be a time for a new roleplay. Thank a lot for the patience. Tabor gorilla (talk) 14:52, May 18, 2017 (UTC) CBZ Yeoo CBZ, its me Six, I was wondering if we could set up and rp regarding your character Shana and my character Tavrinth. Part of his adventures have been talking and trying to find others of his kind for various reasons which we can talk about more in detail on chat the next time you are on. Let me know if you are interested. Quick thing about Tavrinth he is a unique dragon being that he is a dragon of Curse rather than magic so he is the only and first in line of Curse Dragons, but as far he knows there very few existing dragons. Not to mention tavrinth is a relatively young dragon (dragon years rather than human years). So he is trying to make heads and tails of life for dragons.--SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 11:52, May 18, 2017 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Sabrina Yea I actually meant Sabrina lol Tavrinth is weary of dragon slayers considering an early run in with them which led to his current situation. And cool thanks man, let me know when you are on chat or discord so I can hop on and catch you and we work out all the details.--SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 16:43, May 18, 2017 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Crashing Wave I have made a blog about it, and my criteria for it is that you need to run your character's concept past me, their abilities/powers/equipment should be fairly reigned in in terms of power scale and feasible theoretical logic and will have had to have met either Silver or Eira in some way whether they go to the guild for an official interview of sorts or a random run in or a fight of some kind. Thank you for your interest! ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] I'm fairly certain that's how all guilds would logically work. You wouldn't want some rando just walking it lol. But anyways, lookin' forward to it. Edit: Also Starlight is a bit cliche- I'm sure that someone with enough talent as you can come up with something more creative lmao ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Somethin I found Hey, just found something that might be useful for Tetsuya- might be nicer to have an original design and image for it as opposed to just basing it all off of the Hollow Masks from Bleach. Cheers! ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Chat IM about to hop on chat for a moment, if you got some time join on right quick so we can chat --SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 14:34, May 23, 2017 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Discord Like we talked about earlier, you were interested in making a character for Crashing and we had a few collab ideas as well, so, to. Ale communications easier have you ever considered joining discord? FTF has a lot of active and semi-active users on there and it's probably the best way of getting yourself more out there into the community to get involved with other projects and more collabs. Like, Crashing Wave has a guild group chat and there's a lot more talk going on on discord than there is on the wiki. If you're up for it, you can friend me, my discord handle is Liza#0785 ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Dark Guild I'm deciding on making a dark guild. It's a guild with on goal. Subjection of all of Earthland. They aren't aligned with Zeref, or even his ideals. In fact one of the three masters hates him particularly for abandoning him. And when I mean they can do it. Even only the three masters each have power just shy of the World's Strongest, Irene, August, Aine, Irminsul etc. To where even Irminsul the credited God of Magic, could only take on one at a time. My initial ideas is it's three Mages that were abandoned by their maker, trying to have killed, or forsaken by their country, etc. My character is a discard Machina that was Wahl's prototype by Zeref. However he wasn't very powerful. So now he seeks to destroy all of Zeref's legacy. He uses Phasing Magic and Illusion Magic to hide their headquarters. Which is a flying city like Cube but bigger. His Phasing Magic allows anything to go right through it, such as birds flying through the city. And The illusion Magic, makes it invisible so with those two combined it allows to him to hide their city completely.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:53, May 25, 2017 (UTC) �� I forgot to ask, you want to make a master?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 05:08, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Heya Red, do you mind if you reserve Siva your Sinful spirit for me, I have an upcoming musketeer that I would love to use her for, would that be alright? [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 11:28, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Damit, well then I guess I'll go for the next one that pops out for me, Orobas. It's no problem anyways. It's for Flora Verge if you wanna look at her she is in my sandbox with images and a tiny bit of info about her, she's a WIP [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 11:52, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Welcome to Dawn Horizon The time has come for them to meet. Great Achlus (talk) 21:23, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Yep, I am on discord. My discord handle is Great Achlus#1230. It appears we were both waiting with bated breath lol. Great Achlus (talk) 23:35, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Will he keep his sanity? Or will he have a mental breakdown? We'll find out on the next Dawn Horizon! I accepted your friend request. Great Achlus (talk) 23:57, June 5, 2017 (UTC) The rp has been made. Let the fun begin lol. Great Achlus (talk) 01:50, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Return Was away from FTF for a while tightening up stories else where not to mention Tav's' original storyline got axed so I am going to refresh him a bit, however his seeking of other dragons has not changed, So are you still interested in working out this rp? What starts as simply a mistake of someone being thought of as causing trouble turns out to be a Mentoring/guidance rp. Tavrinth is by all accords a lost dragon in new age so he looks to see what others of his kind (those left) have done to find their purpose to living so long.--SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 22:40, June 6, 2017 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Eyyyy Hey man, Zeon here. I was browsing about on the interwebs and ended up on the Continent Online wiki. I was wondering, where did you get/create the avatars on several character pages (like this one). I know I've seen designs like this before, but I can't recall where. Any help you can give? [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 01:49, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Thanks man! I owe you one! [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 05:30, August 2, 2017 (UTC) The Life of Dawn Horizon Yo Cool, how goes it? I see that you changed the Trident Alliance symbol. Anywho, what's going on with Dawn Horizon these days? Great Achlus (talk) 20:05, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Nice! I saw you used my favorite lady from To Aru Majutsu for your broker. I approve lol. I have noticed that, both the Fairy Tail discord and the site have been relatively silent. Sure you'll find some people here and there but nothing like the breakneck pace of old. Great Achlus (talk) 23:56, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Question. Do you mind if I list Sabrina as an occasional partner of Nukumori? Seeing as they have a mutual fondness for torturing poor Tetsuya. In addition, Sabrina considers Nukumori one of the few people besides herself that is capable of keeping him in check. That reminds me, I updated the relationship section. Great Achlus (talk) 21:42, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Sure! Let's spar! Bluemage1992bluemage1992 17:16, August 16, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Good to see someones taking the initiative lol CaliLife (talk) 17:37, August 16, 2017 (UTC)CaliLife I know right. I'm trying to make it into a template so that more people can use it, adds more visual appeal rather than a graph of numbers and lines. If you need to change the colors a bit, let me know CaliLife (talk) 17:51, August 16, 2017 (UTC)CaliLife I do have a Discord account and i would to use my Oliver Ore character to spar with. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 00:57, August 17, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Re:Sparring Yeah that sounds great. Any particular character you had in mind? [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Into the Night) 02:20, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Hmmm, that's a tough one. I'll give Nolan a shot. And yes! I have discord, which definitely makes things a lot easier. I believe this is what you need, RavenQueen#2451 right? [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'''The Raven Queen]](Into the Night) 19:46, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Hey CBZ! My name is Dem, and I was wondering if you were thinking of continuing any of your guilds? I would love to create a member for any of them, they're all very interesting. If that's ok with you, of course Yesdemia (Lets chat!) 20:07, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Yeah! My tag is #0147. And yeah, those conditions sound pretty alright Yesdemia (Lets chat!) 00:11, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Sounds good! Yesdemia (Lets chat!) 01:08, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Hello, if you are still active on this wiki, then I would like to make a guild member of Dawn Horizon, if that's ok with you of course. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'''Yuu]] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Come visit!']]) 23:13, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Hey CJ nice to meet you :) and appreciate the officer the offer but I really just like writing the characters and backstories, I'm not really into rp. TufftierChicken (talk) 17:46, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Hello Hello, I’m Td5. Short message incase you ever want to rp hit me up. Most of the people I used to rp with aren’t active.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:06, January 24, 2019 (UTC) More or less I’m always down to rp. As of right now the other character I want to use is Invel Yura (Td5). I fanonized him for my own story. I am trying to make rps with him, so I can correctly use him as I prefer to keep them close to canon source material.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:41, January 28, 2019 (UTC)